She's Not Hermione Granger
by Viopathartic
Summary: Companion piece to My Urge to Tickle Hermione Granger. Normal POV: Ginny ponders loudly why Harry does not want to date her anymore. Ron and friends gladly answer.


**She's Not Hermione Granger**

_Viopathartic_

As the summary stated, this is a companion piece to _My Urge to Tickle Hermione Granger._ This will be from a normal point of view. Even though it's not as funny, I think it's still quite enjoyable.

My reason for writing this was slight depression. I saw how people were not very interested in _Operation CoJacks_ and I was a bit upset. Depressions (like _that _kind of day type) lead me to write funny, light stories that make me feel better.

This was written on a whim and not edited. I don't think there are a lot of mistakes…

* * *

"I don't understand why he keeps on avoiding me!" A temperamental red-haired girl complained.

Lavender Brown tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. Next to her were her best friend Parvati and Neville, who was unfortunate enough not to have anything else to do. All of his roommates had invited him to a friendly game of Quidditch. Neville rejected their invitation because he thought he had homework left to do. But the homework was easy and quick to do.

Harry and Ron shrugged and then Harry asked, in front of everyone in the Common Room, if she wanted to come and watch. Of course, Hermione accepted, grabbed her book, and headed out with the boys.

Ginny complained, "It was supposed to be boys only! Why does _she_ get to go and not _me_?"

"Maybe it's because Hermione is Harry's best friend," interjected Neville but Ginny didn't seem to hear. She huffed and sat back with her arms crossed, scowling.

Lavender leant forward and patted Ginny's thigh. "Ginny, you shouldn't be jealous anymore. Harry _did_ break up with you—"

"No, he didn't," Ginny pointed out but her statement did not really matter.

"Then…what did he say?" Neville asked exasperatedly.

"Well…he didn't break up with me. I-I sort of did," she whispered.

Lavender and Parvati exchanged looks and then the latter said, "Wow. Okay. Wow. We thought that—"

Neville said, "Then you should forget about _it."_

_"_Look, Gin, you're capable of getting other guys' attention. You're _very_ well capable," consoled Lavender.

"Maybe I'm not ticklish enough," she whispered to herself.

"What?" All three of her friends asked, baffled.

"Nevermind. Look, I was shocked when I broke up with him. I wasn't thinking! I know that Harry and I _belong_ together! I just know it. He would have stayed with me if it weren't for Hermione," Ginny said the last word with venom. She remembered the day when he said, casually, that he wanted to—_urgh_

"I thought she was your friend?" Neville asked, looking at Ginny curiously.

Ginny threw her hair back. "She is, but when it comes to Harry...she's not."

"That's stupid," Neville said without thinking. Ginny gaped at him, making him turn red with embarrassment.

The door to the Common suddenly opened and in came the Quidditch boys carrying their brooms over their shoulders. They were dirty and sweaty but still in a good mood. Hermione was walking beside Harry who was telling her a story.

"Hey guys! Why are you all sitting here?" Ron asked. Ginny acted like she didn't hear her brother's greeting and stood up, straightening up the skirt of her Hogwarts uniform.

"Hi Harry!"

Harry stopped talking to Hermione and glanced at Ginny. He smiled slightly, "Hey, Gin." He wasn't sure if she was forcing the conversation; this was the first time she had spoken to him since they broke up.

"So...how was Quidditch?" Ginny was trying to get his attention away from Hermione.

Hermione frowned at the younger girl's blatant efforts.

"Um...fine. Ron got better at guarding the goal and Hermione's book fell down the stands."

Hermione sniffed at Harry's grin, "It was only because you decided to fly directly over my head and scare the living daylights out of me."

"Come on, don't be mad. You already hit me sixteen times with your book after that," Harry said, teasing her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe you actually counted."

"Honestly, you hit him with your _book_?" Ginny scoffed, placing her hands on her hip. She glared at Hermione who was very confused. "He was only trying to have fun."

"I...er, know that Gin. She's not mad at me...at least, I don't think so," He glanced at Hermione.

"No! I'm not, not at all. I knew you were just kidding." She smiled at Harry and he grinned impishly.

"See, Gin. Everything's fine," said Ron. Ginny crossed her arms again and glared at Hermione.

Harry felt the air around them tensing as his ex-girlfriend was fuming. He hesitantly looked at his best friend. "I think I'm gonna head up with Hermione. You, er, coming Ron?"

Ron waved a hand, "No, you and Hermione go up and talk. I'll meet up with you later."

Harry shrugged and then led Hermione by her arm to the stairs.

"Uggh!" Ginny turned and plopped herself back on the couch. The others crowded around her.

"You were being a bit mean, Gin," said Parvati. Ginny turned away from her.

Neville tried to talk to her. "Yeah, I got to agree. You were trying to make Hermione look bad--"

"I don't want to hear it from you, Neville. You can only talk to me once you find out the reason why Harry doesn't want me anymore."

Ron moved until he was in front of Ginny and shook a finger at her, "Hmm, I think I know the answer."

"What--"

"Wait. Hold on," Ron said, circling his sister with a finger on his chin. He examined her like an artist would examine his masterpiece. He took a strand of her hair and held it up for everyone to see.

"Exhibit A, she has red hair."

"Gasp!" Seamus said, covering his mouth in an exaggerated reaction.

Parvati nodded with mock seriousness, agreeing to Ron's observation. "Yes, yes, I see..." She copied Ron's movement and muttered, "Interesting."

"This is rid—"

"And she doesn't brown eyes—"

"And she has...makeup on."

"Ah," Lavender said, as if a sudden understanding came to her.

"What?" Ginny asked, tired of standing there like a specimen.

"And she doesn't have a book with her—"

"And she doesn't knit," interjected Seamus.

"And she doesn't have bags under her eyes like she always does after a night of helping Harry with his homework."

"And she doesn't seem to be very loyal to her friends."

Parvati knocked on Ginny's head with a fist. "And she doesn't seem to have anything in her head."

"And her name doesn't start with an H and end with an E," Ron finished, satisfied.

"And what are you getting at, Ronniekins?" Ginny asked in her "sweet" (meaning "run and hide") voice.

Ron crossed his arms and stepped back, falling in line with his friends and the other girls.

"You are not Hermione Granger."

"WHAT?" Ginny rounded on the people in front of her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Ginerva...that answers your question," Ron smugly explained.

"What? W-what question?" Ginny spat, glaring at her girlfriends, daring them to answer.

Lavender shrugged nonchalantly and answered, "Why Harry won't date you."

"That's--no, that's impossible. That is absolutely _not_ the reason! He's not even dating her!"

Neville made a noise, causing Ginny to round on him.

"What does--" She looked wildly at the others.

"I will not cease until--" Ginny couldn't take the way everyone was looking at her. With a final frustrated stomp, she whipped around and strode to her room.

Ron looked thoughtful as he turned to address his friends.

"You think we should tell her about the time where we found Harry and Hermione snogging on the floor of the Common Room?"

* * *

Harry and Hermione were talking quietly in each other's embrace when they heard the door slamming, immediately leading them to believe the cause was Ginny.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in," said Harry.

Ron opened the door and threw his broomstick on his bed. "Shite, my sister's getting on my last nerves. Thank Merlin, you're not dating her anymore."

"She's becoming too much. I think she should tell her, Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh, sure, we'll tell her…in two months," Harry replied.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend. "Why two months?"

"Because that's when we graduate and go to Rome with your parents."

His girlfriend shook her head, disapprovingly saying, "You are such a wimp."

"But you love me," Harry teased as he began to tickle her again.

"You gotta tell me when you get another one of those _urges_," Ron complained fractiously.

The two stopped moving around and Harry looked expectedly at his best mate.

He got the hint.

"Wait, let me get in the shower first," Ron whined, quickly grabbing his towel and running to the bathroom.

He closed the door and a few seconds later, he was heard saying, "Go ahead."

Harry and Hermione grinned wickedly at each other.

* * *

Finished.

If you have chance, review and possibly check out the newest chapter to _Operation CoJacks_.

Anyways, hope you liked this one!

**Viopathartic**


End file.
